Tu es faible Harry
by supwood
Summary: c'est un nouveau titre mais c'est la réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir, attnetion présence de slash dans cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu es faible Harry**

**Réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir**

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_ HP/LV

_Disclaimer_ L'idée de base est à Supwood, et les personnages, le monde d'HP sont à JKR hélas… lol

_Résumé :_ Quand le survivant se fait asservir par le Dark Lord, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Comment reprendre le contrôle d'un corps qui nous échappe ?

_Note de la fille qui réécrit(Ceres03)_Bonjour tout le monde, vous l'aviez peut-être vu sur le message de Supwood qu'elle acceptait que je réécrive son histoire. Je l'ai fait et voici le premier chapitre. Je m'interroge encore sur un point cependant : Voldemort amoureux ? lol Je sais déjà que si je le fais aimer Harry ce sera très sombre et son amour sera malsain. Une espèce de folie qui nous conduirait à sa chute pour respecter la fin de Supwood… Et puis je l'aimais bien cette idée de fin. Plus sérieusement je réfléchis encore mais si vous avez des préférences vous pouvez nous les faire parvenir et bien sûr, Supwood aussi me guidera car j'aurai quand même besoin d'elle !! Donc voici en fait la première fic que je publie sur le site même si en fait j'en ai une en rédaction depuis pas mal de mois que je n'ai pas encore publié… Mais c'est une autre histoire… Enfin bref, j'espère que cette version vous plaira aussi. Je suis ouverte aux critiques positives ou négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives et m'aident à m'améliorer. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, ceci est un SLASH (relation entre deux partenaires de sexe masculin). Prévoyez aussi la scène du viol mais elle n'est pas pour maintenant. Enfin bref, des reviews me feraient plaisir et m'aideraient grandement pour faire des progrès. Merci !!

**Chapitre 1 : Des larmes de pierre**

Harry leva la tête. Chaque mouvement déclenchait en lui des douleurs insoutenables. Il sentait ses muscles se déchirer et la migraine ne quittait plus son esprit depuis… Depuis…

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à se souvenir depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Sa seule source de lumière venait d'un soupirail aux barreaux solides. La lumière qui y filtrait était faible et il avait perdu le décompte des jours.

Lors de son dernier combat face à Voldemort, Harry n'eut pas le courage de lancer un sort envers son ennemi. Il se refusait à devenir un meurtrier. Le champ de bataille était enseveli sous les jets de lumières, sous les cris de douleur et le jeune sorcier lui ne voulait plus souffrir. Il s'était pris d'un sentiment idiot : pourquoi ne pas laisser le mage noir le tuer ? La mort serait rapide, peu importait la douleur à ce moment là. Oui mais voilà, le mage lança un tout autre sort et Harry fut jeté dans l'un de ces cachots secrets froids et humides qui se trouvaient au sous-sol du manoir Riddle. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un bol d'eau et un morceau de pain dur à s'en casser les dents. Mais dans ces moments là, un être humain est prêt à le ronger pourvu qu'il lui apporte un réconfort, même minime et lui permette la survie. Le corps veut toujours survivre.

Il se sentait faible. Il n'avait plus bougé de son coin depuis longtemps. Chaque respiration lui coûtait beaucoup. Chaque pensée aussi. Alors il ne pensait plus. Il voulait mourir mais apparemment on avait décidé autrement. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi Voldemort le gardait là. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué pour l'exhiber en trophée ? Pourquoi le maintenir en vie ?

Mais aujourd'hui, sans aucun espoir au cœur, il se contentait de survivre. Encore et toujours survivre. Il attendait. En évitant de se poser des questions. A chaque effort, son cerveau semblait être pris d'un grésillement et ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes que le sommeil était tentateur mais se réveillerait-il encore ? Il était seul, seul et perdu.

Il crut entendre un bruit de pas mais il n'y croyait pas. Affamé, il errait aux limites de l'inconscience quand le son d'un verrou que l'on ouvrait martela sa tête. Il pensa bien que cette dernière allait finalement exploser, surtout quand une voix intervint. Son regard trouble ne distinguait qu'une forme habillée de noir.

- Debout, ordonnait-elle.

Harry tenta un mouvement mais il s'écroula presque aussitôt. Il se sentit relevé par le col de sa chemise, déchirée lors de son dernier combat. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux carmins de son geôlier. Il se sentit plaqué au mur et il ne résista pas.

- Quand je donne un ordre on obéit Harry ! Je pensais te laisser certaines tâches mais apparemment je vais encore devoir m'en occuper. Il faut toujours que quelqu'un soit là pour t'aider, c'est navrant. Regardes toi maintenant. Tu n'es plus rien sans tes amis ou Dumbledore. Tu as eu de la chance et la chance est un élément sur lequel on ne peut absolument pas compter.

La voix froide et tranchante entaillait encore son cœur. Il aurait voulu retrouver cette étincelle de rébellion en lui mais il se sentait bien trop faible pour se défendre. Le sourire malsain de Voldemort l'inquiétait. La peur se reflétait dans ses émeraudes.

- Allons allons, chaton, après six mois enfermé ici, tu as bien besoin d'un bain !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Six mois !? Six mois enfermé ici sans aucune visite ? Six mois que l'Ordre du Phénix, ses amis et le monde sorcier finalement n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de lui ? Par Merlin, que devait-il penser de lui ? Comme ils devaient être inquiets ! Harry se sentit si impuissant, il aurait tout donné pour les prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais c'était impossible. Toutes les portes de sa liberté se fermaient une à une.

Voldemort remarqua bien le regard surpris de son prisonnier.

- Oh tu ne le savais pas, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Hé bien, voilà qui nous fait un petit sujet de conversation pendant que je m'occuperai de ta toilette … Sois conscient que cet honneur restera exceptionnel, Harry. Je ne vais pas te laver tous les jours, tu vas devoir apprendre à t'occuper de toi même… »

Tout en disant ces mots, le Dark Lord installa des liens magiques pour maintenir le jeune sorcier debout. D'un simple coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva complètement nu devant ce qui était pour lui un inconnu. Il se sentait humilié mais aucun son de protestation ne sortait de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour échapper aux regards concupiscents de son aîné. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux qui détaillaient chaque parcelle de son corps, cette voix moqueuse qui se plaisait à anéantir tous ses espoirs un par un pour le laisser faible. Oui il n'avait jamais été aussi faible et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir s'être débrouillé seul. En fait, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider. La première année, Hermione et Ron lui avait permis d'atteindre le miroir de Risèd, la seconde, Hermione lui avait pratiquement ouvert la chambre en lui révélant comme se déplacer et quel était le monstre du descendant, en troisième année… Hermione et Ron toujours, en quatrième… En quatrième, Hermione l'avait encore bien aidé à s'améliorer et Cédric lui avait peut être donner le temps d'échapper à un sort, en cinquième… C'était l'Armée de Dumbledore bien évidemment, et Dumbledore lui même… En sixième… Pareil. Bref, il avait toujours été assisté et avait bénéficié de beaucoup de chance. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant… Ron, Hermione et les autres … Aucun n'était là aujourd'hui et la chance semblait avoir complètement tournée.

- Alors Harry, laisses-moi t'expliquer ta situation. Notre guerre était… Du moins de mon côté, sans merci. Surtout envers toi. J'ai cherché à éliminer tout ce qui pouvait t'aider et je voulais t'affaiblir. J'aime voir souffrir mes ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils implorent la mort. Tu ne l'ignores pas, n'est ce pas ?

Sa question n'attendait aucune réponse si ce n'est qu'un signe d'assentiment. De toutes façons, Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il continue son histoire. De plus, il lui fournissait l'occasion de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que les jets d'eau froide qu'il lui lançait grâce à sa baguette magique. Puis, un elfe de maison entra avec dans un seau des bouteilles de shampoings et des savons.

- Laves-le le temps que je lui raconte, ordonna son Maître. « Donc, voici six mois que le monde sorcier est à ma merci. Les Ténèbres ont recouvert le monde, Harry. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Mon rêve, oui mon plus précieux désir s'est réalisé et toi… Toi tu n'as finalement rien gagné. Oui, tu as tout perdu. Voilà, tu sais maintenant exactement dans quel état j'étais lorsque tu as miraculeusement survécu. Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. Et je suis pourtant revenu plus fort, bien plus fort. Et toi tu es faible. Oui Harry, tu n'as toujours été qu'un être faible et sans valeur. Des « amis », de la « chance » mais rien qui ne fasse de toi un être exceptionnel. Non. Rien, expliquait-il d'une voix sadique, appuyant volontairement sur les points qui faisaient mal. Il voulait déchirer le cœur de Harry, mettre en lambeaux ses espoirs, l'asservir complètement tandis que la créature le savonnait devant lui. « Pousses toi ! » hurla-t-il a l'attention de l'esclave. Il arrosa de nouveau copieusement Harry qui se noyait presque sous la quantité d'eau. Il s'étrangla même mais Voldemort ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continuait au contraire à lui expliquer. « Oui, tout le monde se demande où tu es Harry… Dumbledore ne t'a-t-il jamais appris la politesse ? Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit de donner de temps en temps des petites nouvelles sur ta petite et insignifiante personne ? Tous ceux qui ont voulu résister sont… morts ou bien ont accepté leur sort. Mais ils sont très peu, hélas. Et le meilleur c'est que certain croient encore en toi Harry. Oui, ils refusent de penser que tu es mort cette nuit là. Non, tu es en vie et même si je les dissuade, rien à faire. On attend un signe de toi, quelque chose qui puisse redonner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'illusion d'avenir meilleur et je ne sais quelle autre sottise encore ! Mais toi, tu es ici et tu ne vas plus ja-mais qui-tter ces murs !

Harry tremblait de froid à présent mais le mage noir ne semblait pas enclin à le sécher ou bien à demander à l'elfe de l'essuyer avec une serviette de bain. Non. A la place, il continuait de parler et Harry essayait de retenir sa conscience.

- Que vont-ils devenir sans toi ?Eux qui ne t'ont pas cru lors de mon retour, eux qui t'ont craché dessus, oui Harry, être un héros est, je crois, une tâche bien trop compliqué pour toi. Comment peux-tu sauver ces gens ? Ils ne t'en remercieraient même pas car pour eux tu es l'élu et c'est TA tâche. Il était normal que tu te sacrifies pour tous ces gens aussi égoïstes et méprisables ! Et tu as voulu te battre pour eux, s'exclama-t-il dans un rire de dément. « Ton silence est dur à supporter pour l'Ordre du Phénix » : qui sera là alors pour s'opposer à moi ? Moi qui ait pris le contrôle des îles britanniques, de l'Europe et bientôt du monde !Mon ambition est plus grande encore, Harry, appelait-il alors que son prisonnier semblait sombrer dans le néant, privant le sorcier de la satisfaction de voir son otage désespéré. Oh, il avait pu largement contemplé la lueur. Il voyait bien qu'il se battait pour rester conscient et avoir des bribes d'information sur ceux qu'il… « aimait ». Tu n'imagines pas Harry tout ce que l'on peut faire sous la Peur. Ces gens sont maltraités et ne disent rien, ne se rebellent pas, se taisent et obéissent. Le monde Parfait ! Mais je sais que sous leurs façades se cache un sentiment bien sombre. Contre moi bien sûr mais aussi contre toi. On m'a d'ailleurs récemment appris qu'une sorte de rumeur, oui c'est bien le mot, circulait. Elle est terrible car elle leur ôte tout espoir de…Liberté. Je vais te révéler ce qu'elle est car elle te concerne directement : ils pensent que tu es mort. Je t'aurai tué. Et tu vois, elle m'arrange bien car ainsi, je pourrai continuer ton éducation tranquillement. N'est-ce pas Parfait ? Le monde que j'ai fait et crée de MES mains est PARFAIT ! Oh mais certains te croient caché comme un lâche, franchement, c'est un déshonneur pour la maison dont tu viens… Après tout, les élèves de Gryffondor sont reconnus pour leur courage, n'est ce pas ? Voilà. Soit mort, soit lâche mais toujours personne pour les aider. Comme ils sont faibles et égocentriques de ne penser qu'à leur petite famille : ils ne savent pas le poids que tu as porté sur tes épaules, oh non, ils ne le savent pas mais nous… Nous le savons… et, Harry, j'aime discuter avec toi mais nous sommes en retard.

Les liens se défirent mais d'autres chaînes vinrent serrer ses poignets dans le dos. Harry se vit vêtir d'un simple pantalon blanc. Voldemort posa la main sur son épaule et le fit avancer devant lui, sa baguette pointée directement sur son dos au cas où il aurait la stupide et inutile idée de s'échapper. L'adolescent se vit traîner dans un dédale de couloir. Après avoir trois fois tourné à droite puis cinq fois à gauche, ils gravirent un escalier. Ils avançaient lentement à cause de la faible condition du jeune sorcier. Ils passèrent encore dans de nombreux corridors qui restaient désert.Ce détail désorientait le cadet des sorciers qui aurait vu chaque coin du lieu sous haute surveillance. De lourdes tentures protégeaient les habitants de la lumière du jour. On préférait cultiver les ténèbres ici et de toutes façons, le temps n'étaient plus clément : les détraqueurs rendaient le dehors invivable. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois sculptée, et à priori précieuse. Voldemort siffla en fourchelangue et elle s'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre luxueuse. Un lit au bois noir immense, drapé de draps de la même couleur, des armoires qui prenaient tout un pan de mur, un plafond peint de dorure, un sol en marbre… Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander à qui était cette chambre car on le jeta dans une pièce contiguë plus petite et sans aucunes fenêtres. Un lit simple, en fer, avec une petite table où était posé un plateau avec un peu de nourriture dessus.

- Profites de ton dernier repas en tant qu'homme libre, Harry, siffla le sorcier. Demain commencera ton dressage.

- Dressage ?murmura le sorcier, ne comprenant pas et craignant surtout de quoi il en retournait.

_M'aurait-il fait attendre six mois pour devenir… ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?_

- Oui, ton dressage. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te loger et te nourrir gratuitement sans aucune compensation en retour, expliqua l'homme. Mais nous verrons cela demain, j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Une histoire de rebelles qui essaieraient de comploter pour te sauver… Mais la preuve de ta mort leur sera apporté Harry et ce grâce à toi.

Avant de manger, tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose.

Voldemort présenta le pull que portait l'adolescent le soir de la Grande Bataille. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la baguette, la sœur jumelle de la sienne se pointa sur lui et un rayon le frappa de plein fouet. Une douleur sans nom envahit chaque parcelle de son corps. Des entailles profondes s'ouvraient et le liquide vital éclaboussa en grandes gerbes rouge le pull. Harry voulait crier, hurler

- Je crois qu'avec tout ce sang, ta mort ne fera plus aucun doute. Bois cette potion de guérison.

Harry obéit quand tout en lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Pourtant il vit sa propre main se tendre lentement vers la fiole, la porter à sa bouche, il sentit ses muscles se contractait pour amener sa tête légèrement en arrière, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et le goût âcre se déverser dans sa gorge. Il sentit ses plaies se refermer complètement.

- Maintenant manges. Et dors.

Lord Voldemort quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Harry mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette avec un appétit des plus féroces. Le poulet lui semblait si exquis, les tomates si fraîches, des saveurs qu'il connaissait mais qui lui semblait si lointaines furent un véritable élément de bonheur dans sa situation actuelle. A peine eut-il fini que son plateau disparut et que la lumière s'éteignit. Il s'allongea rapidement sur le lit, le cœur lourd et incertain, les yeux fixés sur les Ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il finit par s'endormir, l'esprit brumeux de souvenirs qui semblaient disparaître à chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux. Une unique larme, une larme qui symbolisait sa résistance, son dernier rempart entre son âme et son corps, roula sur sa joue.

Voldemort se coucha bien plus tard un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Harry deviendrait bientôt complètement soumis au moindre de ses désirs. Tout n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu es faible Harry**

**Réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir**

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_ HP/LV

_Disclaimer_ L'idée de base est à Supwood, et les personnages, le monde d'HP sont à JKR hélas… lol

_Résumé :_ Quand le survivant se fait asservir par le Dark Lord, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Comment reprendre le contrôle d'un corps qui nous échappe ?

_Note de la fille qui réécrit(Ceres03)_Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire le deuxième chapitre et d'ailleurs, j'ignore si je vais réussir à tout faire tenir en quatre chapitres car je tiens particulièrement au côté psychologique des personnages et la psychologie, ça prend du temps à développer. Donc, dans ce second chapitre, nous allons voir sombrer Harry dans les Ténèbres mais pas encore de scène hot (j'y réfléchis déjà). Première leçon. Les règles de base selon Voldemort. Bonne lecture à tous !

_Réponse aux Reviews : _

Xenane : J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais ce chapitre sera un peu plus court. On va dire que c'est un chapitre général avant d'approfondir le dressage. Ceci est la première leçon. Je laisses encore transparaître la complexité de Voldemort ici. J'espère que ça te plaira. En tous cas je pense pas faire plus de dix chapitres… Tout simplement parce que je cherche des idées de péripéties encore… Enfin bref, j'espère que ça te plaira. EN TOUS CAS MERCI POUR TA REVIEWVIEW !!

Paprika Star : Je pense aussi qu'il va lui falloir énormément de temps… D'ailleurs je pensais à l'intervention d'un personnage amoureux qui… Qui ? SECRET ! En vrai je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais ça mettra énormément de temps à cicatriser c'est sûr ! Merci aussi à toi pour ta review !

Maco : Ben voui la voilà la suite… Pour la suite de cette suite, je sais pas pour quand… Je veux tellement insister sur le côté psychologique qu'il va me falloir du temps pour l'écrire… Mais ça arrivera toujours ! Merci aussi pour ta review !

Mystical : Merci mais l'idée de base est toujours à Supwood. On ne fait que réécrire sur sa base… '

Sellesta : Merci aussi beaucoup à toi ! Surtout à tes encouragements car j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage torturé mentalement… Mais grâce aux reviews, ça m'aide pour l'inspiration…

_Chapitre 2 : Leçons_

Harry sentit comme des lanières de feu sur son corps qui se prit de convulsion. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il hurlait de douleur.

- HARRY ! hurla une voix dans la pièce voisine.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à se lever, la mine déconfite. Il tendit sa main tremblante vers la poignée et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

- Mais dépêches toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de l'éducation d'un petit morveux de ton espèce ! claqua la voix de Voldemort.

L'adolescent ressentit de nouveau cette intense douleur. Il vit alors que c'était cet homme assis en face de lui qui la provoquait. Le sorcier capta le regard de son esclave et eut un sourire carnassier.

- Oui Harry… Je contrôle parfaitement ce lien que Rogue t'a parfaitement ouvert en t'empêchant de pratiquer l'Occlumencie. Viens ici !

Il vit avec délectation le combat qui s'opérait dans le cœur et la tête du gamin. Les frissonnements que sa voix provoquait sur lui était un plaisir à regarder. Voir ses yeux papillonner, hagards, hésitants et son corps qui ne savait s'il allait reculer ou avancer…Tout ceci était si … Excitant. Un simple regard suffit pourtant à ce que le garçon s'approche de trois pas et s'agenouille.

- Viens plus près.

Il vit le corps frêle se déplacer au sol et venir à la place indiquée. Les yeux carmins rencontrèrent alors les deux émeraudes qui avait détruit sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il allait démolir la sienne. Cette vie qui avait mis fin à son règne. Qui l'avait réduit à une ombre. Un autre sentiment plus étrange lui étreignait le cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom dessus. Il aurait voulu embrasser Harry de la manière la plus sauvage qui soit, lui montrer qu'il était à lui. Pourquoi à lui ? Il l'ignorait. En tous les cas, le voir suffisait à lui faire regretter la mort promise qu'il n'avait _heureusement_ jamais pu lui donner. Mais ces pensées étaient trop étranges et donc à bannir totalement. NON ! Il HAISSAIT Harry, il voulait le voir CREVER là, tout de suite. Il leva d'ailleurs sa baguette mais le regard effrayé de l'autre l'arrêta. Un soupir. Puis un autre beaucoup plus faible.

- Les règles sont simples Harry, commença à expliquer Voldemort avec une voix professorale. Quand je t'appelle, tu viens immédiatement te poster ici, à genoux comme en ce moment. Pour l'instant, je ne te trouve pas très coopératif et pourtant je ne comprend pas, reprit-il d'une voix dramatique, après tout je t'offre ta vie, n'est ce pas ? Tu pourrais m'être un peu plus reconnaissant ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à continuer ce traitement sur toi.

- Traitement ? questionna Harry dont la faim recommencer à lui tenailler le ventre.

- Endoloris ! Harry, la deuxième règle est de ne PAS parler SANS MA PERMISSION !

Le mage noir avait semblait-il perdu tout contrôle de lui même. Pourtant il redevint calme l'instant suivant. Le jeune sorcier avait des difficultés à suivre ces humeurs.

- ALORS ?

Il vit son esclave le regarder sans comprendre. Il le faisait exprès ou bien il était idiot à ses heures ?

- TU REPONDS OUI MAÎTRE !rugit Voldemort.

- Oui Maître, reprit Harry d'une voix faible.

Le Lord se calma instantanément. Cette voix chantait à ces oreilles, comme il aimerait l'entendre dire combien il l'ai… Comme il aimerait l'entendre hurler son nom de douleur ! Il lui envoya un autre Doloris pour confirmer ses sensations. Il entendit des suppliques, des « pitié, arrêtez ! », des « je vous obéirai, je vous le promet » mais cela ne l'arrêta nullement. Il devait lui faire payer ces pensées trop dérangeantes et répugnantes qui l'assaillaient depuis leur duel dans le cimetière.

- Saches que je peux te punir bien plus sévèrement au prochain manquement des règles. As-tu faim, Harry ?

- Oui Maître, souffla péniblement le jeune sorcier.

- Bien… Voici ta troisième règle : ici tu n'es plus rien et tu m'appartiens. Tu es donc ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'animal domestique et les animaux ne mangent pas à une table. Es-tu d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui Maître.

- Bien. Tiens, va chercher.

Il envoya un fruit par terre. Harry regardait avec des yeux atterrés. Il voulait qu'il mange par terre, comme un… ? Mais il se jeta malgré lui sur la pomme imprégnée de la potion qui s'occupait d'abrutir son esprit de rébellion. Il se sentait si dégradé, si humilié ! Mais il ne voyait autour de lui qu'une prison d'où jamais il ne pourrait sortir. Jamais.

Le désespoir prenait son cœur un peu plus à chaque heure passée dans cet endroit maudit. Il était si faible. Lui qu'on avait longtemps cru être un Survivant, un être fort n'était en réalité que bien plus faible que les autres.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Lord Voldemort commanda à son esclave de venir à ses pieds. Le corps d'Harry obéit malgré la peur que son cœur éprouvait. Il se faisait insulter, humilier et il ne pouvait rien. Dès qu'il voulait laisser sa rage exploser, un violent mal de tête le terrassait et le rendait plus que docile.

- Un chien de ton espèce, Harry, doit être aux pieds de son maître. A moins qu'il ne tienne à recevoir une correction. Tu ne veux pas être puni n'est ce pas Harry ? ajouta le lord d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non Maître, lui répondit une voix tremblotante.

- Bien. Je crois que tu as bien compris quelle était ta place à présent. Cependant, je préfère vérifier… Qui es tu ?

- Votre… Esclave.

- Qui suis-je ?

- Mon… Maître.

- Quelles sont les règles que tu dois absolument respecter sous peine d'être puni ?

- Je dois venir quand mon Maître m'appelle, me mettre à genoux devant Lui et … Répondre Oui Maître ou Non Maître. Je dois manger comme un animal domestique.

- Parfait. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

Harry se leva et courut se réfugier dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée. Il sentit son esprit s'embrumer un peu plus encore et sa volonté commençait à se fissurer. On ne lui attachait plus les mains. Il était bien trop conscient que s'il faisait quelque chose, ses amis, qu'il pensait enfermés dans d'autres cachots seraient tués !

La potion commençait à agir. Le peu de raison que le Survivant avait réussi à trouver s'évanouissait. Assis au bord du lit, le dos droit, il regardait en face lui. Le noir. Les Ténèbres. Un Néant qui se refermait sur lui, cherchant à attaquer son âme pure et innocente. Pourquoi lui voulait-on tant de … De quoi déjà ? Aucune pensée cohérente ne suivait. Sa mémoire s'effaçait. Où était-il ? Qu'était-il ? Avait-il un nom ? Ses muscles endoloris un instant auparavant étaient redevenus insensibles.

Il resta léthargique, comme indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait…

_**Encore là ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût bien qu'il soit moins long. J'installe la relation de domination avant d'entamer la partie qui vous intéressent tous (le lemon bien sûr) et tous les autres aventures montrant l'aspect psychologique des protagonistes qui évoluent chacun dans un sens différent… En tous cas, je me dépêcherai, PROMIS ! Et s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous pensez, ce que vous aimeriez voir aussi peut être et aussi ce qui à votre avis il faut améliorer ou bien ne pas changé , bref vos conseils m'aideront à avancer et à m'améliorer. A noter aussi : si vous avez des idées (plus ou moins sadique selon les goûts ) à me soumettre n'hésitez pas ! Qui sait, je réaliserai peut être un chapitre avec une spéciale dédicace ! Je tiens encore et toujours à remercier Supwood pour m'avoir autorisé à réécrire son histoire. MERCI !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu es faible Harry**

**Réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir**

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_ HP/LV

_Disclaimer_ L'idée de base est à Supwood, et les personnages, le monde d'HP sont à JKR hélas… lol

_Résumé :_ Quand le survivant se fait asservir par le Dark Lord, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Comment reprendre le contrôle d'un corps qui nous échappe ?

_Note de la fille qui réécrit(Ceres03)_Hi everybody ! Je remercie les reviewers qui m'ont pousser à écrire ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai longtemps réfléchis sur ce que j'allais vous développer ici. Ce n'était pas évident mais quand on aime écrire on finit toujours pas trouver. Donc ce chapitre ici se fera exclusivement du point de vue de Voldemort. Bonne lecture. ATTENTION : Il y a un lemon. Mais pas celui que vous attendez encore…

**_Réponse aux Reviews : _**

Math » : Il va arriver comme cela le slash… Non il va arriver bientôt mais je dois un peu torturer le violeur avant… Sinon il restera toujours aussi froid et distant et justement, c'est ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre…

NEPHERIA :Je pense être partie pour plus de 4 chapitre… Peut être 10 si j'ai plein d'idées…'

Mystical : j'ai vu ta review mais je dois dire qu'hélas je ne peux pas aller très vite : j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. J'essaie de poster quelque chose chaque mois, PROMIS !

**_Merci à vous pour vos reviews _**

_Chapitre 3 : Quand les émotions s'emmêlent et s'en mêlent_

Une forêt sombre et froide. Une maison. Une famille heureuse. Mais tout allait bientôt changé. Il devait changé le cours de ce destin maudit qui allait réduire en cendre ce qu'il avait mis énormément de temps à construire. Il refusait d'être tenu en échec. Il n'avait jamais rien échoué et il ne devait JAMAIS apprendre le sens de ce mot. Mais le propre du destin, c'est qu'une fois tracé, on ne peut plus le changer. Il suffit de lire la mythologie grecque pour comprendre que même les dieux ne peuvent rien changer à cela. Ils ne peuvent sauver ce qui ne doit pas être sauvé, ce qui a été réglé avant eux par une force des plus hasardeuse qu'est le destin. L'ombre qu'il était avança. Des cris. De la peur. Une femme. Un sacrifice. Un enfant. Un enfant d'un an qui osa lever les yeux sur lui et plonger son regard émeraude dans celui carmin de Lord Voldemort. Il ne supportait pas ce regard. Il lui renvoyait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Une famille. Une maison. De l'amour. Il le haït pour cela. Ainsi, il était celui qui devait être marqué hein ? On verrait bien cela. Dans quelques seconde, cet enfant serait mort et il serait vengé. Mais ce regard… Si confiant. Pourquoi ne le craignait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il celui qui le détruirai ? Puisque la fortune était injuste, il allait lui aussi être injuste. Après tout, ce n'était que justice, n'est ce pas ? Et puis deux ennemis étant déjà mort, cet enfant serait condamné à l'orphelinat… Une vie horrible… Il ne faisait que l'aider en l'envoyant rejoindre ses parents, n'est ce pas ? Après ce long raisonnement silencieux, il pointa sa baguette vers la petite tête brune innocente et murmura le sort fatal.

- Avada Kedavra.

Un flash de lumière verte fusa mais alors qu'il touchait le bambin, ce dernier rebondit et frappa le mage noir de plein fouet. Le noir. Le réveil.

En effet, Lord Voldemort venait de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Il était 2 heures du matin. Toujours le même rêve qui venait le hanter encore et encore, jusqu'à l'en rendre fou. Fermer les yeux le ramenait toujours à cette époque où il avait tout perdu, tout. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour changer sa destinée. Mais voilà, changer le temps ne servirait à rien. S'il ne le marquait pas, le destin se débrouillerait pour lui faire marquer quelqu'un qui lui aurait peut être fait bien plus de mal que Potter à l'âge d'un an. Et puis, il avait suffisamment affaibli le dit Potter pour être tranquille. Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre. Le ciel noir ne laissait passer la lumière d'aucune étoile. Tant mieux. Elles étaient des traîtresses qui lui avait promis une famille et il l'attendait encore. Un vent de colère souffla dans son cœur. Il se leva, prêt à se venger sur celui qui avait troublé son sommeil. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il hein ? Il ne voulait plus le voir ! Il pensait que l'asservir aurait suffit à faire arrêter ces nuits cauchemardesques mais il s'était manifestement trompé. C'était bien sa veine…

Il prononça un sort informulé et une lumière blanche naquit de sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce où dormait Potter. Il voulait laisser sa colère exploser. Il y avait trop longtemps que ce gosse jouait le rôle d'une nuisance. Il n'osait certes plus l'attaquer directement. Non. Il préférait largement la longue agonie et la destruction lente plutôt que le poison. Mais il l'épargnait à chaque fois. Il attendait qu'il se rebelle, lui tienne tête afin qu'il ait une excuse des plus valables. Tiens pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une excuse pour torturer ? Ses mangemorts le croyaient morts pour la plupart. Seul un connaissait le secret. Le seul en qui il pouvait dire avoir « confiance ». Severus Snape. Oui, Snape avait quelques avantages dont celui de se faire passer pour membre de l'Ordre. Mais soutiendrait-il quelqu'un qui a laissé Potter entre ses griffes ? Non. Certainement pas.

Il observa les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il dormait définitivement. Cela s'entendait à sa respiration des plus régulières. Comme c'était « mignon » pensa-t-il de façon cynique. La potion agissait encore d'après ses calculs. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui prêt à jeter un endoloris qui serait bien senti mais… Mais le jeune homme en profita pour bouger dans son sommeil. Les draps étaient en fouillis ce qui n'étonna pas le mage noir. Il pesta contre la faculté Gryffondorienne de mettre le bazar partout où ils passaient quand son regard fut capté par une image des plus plaisantes : durant son sommeil, Harry avait donc rejeté les draps qui pendaient désormais à moitié sur le sol. Entre temps, à force de bouger, le haut de son pyjama révéla un corps sculpté à l'antique. Les traits fins de son visage, sa peau blanche qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux bruns, cette cicatrice (qu'il se ferait un plaisir de passer au scalpel pour ne plus la voir), l'amaigrissement de ce corps autrefois musclé semblait si fragile et si…

Une réaction bien oubliée par le Lord se fit au niveau de son bas ventre. Il ne l'avait cependant pas remarqué, trop hypnotisé par cette révélation. Il se pencha au dessus du sorcier qui lui était désormais asservi et passa un long doigt fin sur cette peau frissonnante. Surpris par la réaction du corps en face de lui et son état s'aggravant, Lord Voldemort se rendit bien compte qu'il était en train de ressentir du désir pour Harry. Du DESIR ! LUI qui ne devait plus RIEN ressentir ressentait un désir particulier ! Non ! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Mais une petite voix pernicieuse vint siffler dans sa tête : « et si on se le faisait ? Après tout, il ne s'en remettrait pas, n'est-il pas ? ». Certes, certes mais il y avait un problème. Il se refusait encore à l'avouer mais ce problème était pourtant le plus essentiel : s'il s'autorisait ce sentiment qu'il refusait d'éprouver, Potter le détruirait. Et il était trop fier de lui et ambitieux pour voir un néant là où aurait dû se trouver un chef d'œuvre. « Mais tu l'aurais détruit avant. Allez, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de bon temps… Pense que lui… Personne ne l'a jamais pris avant toi ». Tais toi Voix. « Mais pourquoi refuser ? Que peut-il te faire là ? On lui donnera une potion moins forte pour qu'il l'accepte de plein gré, en soumission totale. C'est le moment de voir si l'on a réussi ! » Et si on a pas réussi ? « On le drogue et on le prend toutes les heures jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ! » Marché conclu.

Oula… Voilà qu'il marchandait avec lui même à présent. Mais voir cette peau frissonner à son toucher, la voir frémir sous son souffle était un pur délice auquel il était bien difficile de dire non. Maintenant que Voldemort était dans cet état, il devait trouver une solution de secours… Et il savait déjà qui ferait l'affaire. Un hibou s'envola de sa fenêtre et quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa à sa porte.

Tom Marvolo Riddle finit par quitter la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant d'ouvrir à son mangemort.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir maître.

- J'ai besoin de toi ce soir.

Le mangemort s'approcha de son maître, totalement soumis. Les yeux d'onyx se fixèrent sur le pantalon noir du Lord et il s'agenouilla devant son supérieur. De ses mains habiles, il défit le bouton qui retenait l'objet que son maître désirait manifestement apaisé. Il sortit une hampe dressée qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Le sang pulsait à travers le sexe gonflé. Jamais il n'avait vu le lord dans un tel état d'excitation. Il pompait donc avec beaucoup de savoir faire et machinalement le membre tendu. C'était bien d'ailleurs ce qui ennuyait Voldemort. Severus était trop… Hmph… Parfait.

Il semblait indifférent au traitement de Snape qui pourtant passait bien sur ses points sensibles. Mais ce n'était que Severus. Quelque chose manquait… Quelque chose comme…

« Harry » souffla encore cette voix sournoise.

Dans un accès de rage, Lord Voldemort repoussa Severus contre le mur, lui arracha ses vêtements grâce à sa baguette magique et le prit brutalement. Il n'était même pas conscient qu'il plaquait de plus en plus fort la tête de son serviteur au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements furieux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait à gémir. Il n'avait même pas vérifié s'il était dans le même état que lui avant de le perforer. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Les mouvements frénétiques s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Severus gémit plus fort jusqu'à la jouissance. Voldemort maugréa pour son mur tâché. Même pas foutu de faire attention ! Il lui attrapa le bassin et après quelques derniers coups plus appuyés, il se soulagea enfin dans le ventre qu'il s'était offert. C'était la seule preuve de son plaisir car jamais personne n'avait encore réussit à lui arracher le moindre gémissement.

- Tu peux partir, mais sois là à 11h dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il vit l'autre homme ramasser ses affaires et disparaître alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa salle de bain pour une douche. Une fois rafraîchi et propre, il retourna se coucher. Sa décision était prise. Il suivrait le conseil de sa conscience. C'était peut être aussi un moyen pour se débarrasser de ce rêve et de Potter. Mais il fallait encore le préparer…

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit recouché, il ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure ceci dit. Et le temps passa heureusement plutôt vite. Assez pour qu'il soit fin prêt pour les 11heures. Le jeune sorcier enfermé dans la pièce voisine allait faire connaissance avec un domaine où son ignorance était des plus évidentes et ce serait donc un plaisir que de voir les prunelles vertes suppliantes face à lui !

- Harry !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'adolescent. La potion prenait de l'emprise sur lui, le rendant hagard mais il baissa vite les yeux en signe de soumission et fit attention à bien respecter les règles que l'on lui avait imposé. Des coups brefs retentirent à la porte où l'image d'un Severus Snape parfaitement remis de son sport nocturne apparaître dans l'encadrement. Le Lord intercepta le regard interrogateur et inquiet de son esclave. Il se sentit donc obligé de se justifier quant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Allonges toi sur le lit. Snape doit arranger quelque chose. C'est médical.

Le ton de l'ordre était toujours là cependant. Il vit l'adolescent obéir plus par crainte que par envie.

- Mais j'ai faim ! s'éleva une voix faible et terrifiée alors qu'elle accédait à la requête impérieuse.

- Tu mangeras plus tard. Ta nourriture est prête. Obéis maintenant.

Il regarda Snape ligoter les poignets et les chevilles du jeune homme aux montants du lit.

- Snape, tu me dire comment tu peux ausculter un malade habillé ? glissa perfidement Voldemort.

- Mon Maître a raison. Mais que suis-je censé faire ?

- Déjà, commences par le déshabiller. On a jamais vu une auscultation complète de ce problème habillé.

- Bien Maître.

Harry vit disparaître ses vêtements. La morsure du froid fit s'ériger les petits boutons de chair si sensible de son torse. La chair de poule s'empara de son corps aussi et surtout il commençait à avoir des idées plus claires. Il était conscient d'être nu. Il ne comprenait seulement pas pourquoi. C'était cela, et son maître le remarqua, qui le tourmentait le plus.

- Maître… C'est incroyable comme vous avez réussi à le dompter…

- Il suffit d'avoir les bons arguments et les bons remèdes. Je veux que tu exerces ton deuxième talent médicinal sur lui. Tu trouveras dans l'armoire du fond, deuxième étagère à droite ce dont tu as besoin.

Il vit son mangemort se dirigeait vers ladite armoire et rester un moment stupéfait devant le produit que lui avait indiqué le Lord. Il avait dû mal comprendre…

- Non Severus, c'est bien ce produit là que tu dois lui appliquer. Ne l'abîmes pas ou tu auras affaire à moi. Et un bilan général aussi. Il s'est plus amaigri que je ne le pensais.

- Bien Maître.

Il observa le maître des potions retourner auprès de Potter et écouta le flot de sortilège quitter la bouche au visage si disgracieux. Cela dura bien dix minutes. Voldemort s'impatientait ouvertement. C'était incroyable le temps qu'il fallait mettre pour exécuter une tâche aussi simple !

- Puis-je le retourner ?

- MAIS BIEN SUR IMBECILE ! vociféra le mage noir qui vit le professeur trembler sous sa soudaine colère. Ce dernier obéit promptement et retourna Harry sur le ventre en intervenant magiquement sur les différents liens.

- Que me faites-vous ? demanda une voix inquiète. Pourquoi je… Où sont mes vêtements ?

- Chhht Harry. Tu vas bien bientôt les retrouver.

- NON ! Rendez les moi, par pitié !

Un hurlement de douleur retentit alors que Snape insérer un objet dans ses fesses. Quelque chose s'agita et semblait être sous effervescence à l'intérieur de lui. Harry hurlait tant la sensation de brûlure était insupportable !

- Il est pur.

Ce furent les seuls mots produits par ce traître.

- Parfait. Je serai donc le premier à prendre ta virginité Harry. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, cela n'arrivera que lorsque tu seras un peu plus âgé.

Il vit le corps du gamin s'agiter et il en tira une grande satisfaction. Quelle peur devait-il ressentir ? En vérité, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre… Il ne tiendrait pas. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que son mangemort s'était éclipsé. Voldemort rejoignit alors son esclave et traça sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit les muscles se raidirent avant de se détendre. Quel jeu amusant ce serait ! Il finit par ramener les vêtements sur Harry et le détacha. Il lui présenta immédiatement un plateau.

- Tu as plutôt bien appris la leçon dernière. Je suis prêt à te récompenser. D'animal domestique tu viens de gagner un grade.

- Lequel Maître ?

- Manges. Hé bien celui d'esclave sexuel.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit dans sa mastication et faillit s'étrangler. Il était visiblement des plus horrifiés.

- Tu auras le droit de parler à condition que tu n'oublies pas les règles de politesse. Si tu me satisfais, je pourrai te donner quelques petites choses qui peuvent te manquer. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie Harry ?

- Je crois, Maître.

- Cela signifie que tu seras bien traité. Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, crois moi.

C'était trop facile. Tant de naïveté et d'envie de plaire à son oppresseur se lisaient si facilement sur son visage juvénile ! Il se délectait de détruire cette innocence aussi sûrement qu'on la lui avait interdite.

- Résumons : je compte sur toi pour entretenir ma chambre en tenant compte du fait que lire des livres t'es interdit. Et tu seras au statut supérieur d'esclave sexuel.

- Mais vous aviez dit que…

- Tss Tss Tss Harry, j'ai dit que je voulais attendre pour t'enlever ta virginité. Mais il y a plein d'autres jeux que tu apprendras pour me satisfaire.

Les yeux épouvantés d'émeraude amusaient grandement le seigneur de ces lieux.

- Je reviens ce soir. Sois sage et laves tout ça. Je veux que ça brille de mille feux.

Il se leva dans un magnifique mouvement de cape et quitta la pièce laissant seul un adolescent qui lui avait survécu. Harry se sentait encore bien plus perdu. Ainsi, après l'avoir humilié il comptait le détruire de cette horrible façon ! Mais il devait obéir. Tant qu'il obéirait, ses amis prisonniers pouvaient être sauvés. On ne sait jamais !Si Voldemort l'écoutait il pourrait le lui demander ! Il se mit donc au travail…

**_Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé !Il était plus long que les précédents en plus… Alors je sais le lemon est court (mais l'action aussi, Voldy il prend pas son temps là… Mais vous l'avez compris si vous suivez l'histoire de Supwood que le lemon entre Voldy et Ryry est DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE prévu pour Novembre donc… Enfin entre Fin Octobre et début Novembre ! Merci de laisser vos impressions par reviews pour les même raisons qu'avant : dire si ça vous plaît, ce que vous souhaiteriez… Je peux confirmer mon objectif de dix chapitres en tout et de totale et pure luxure à partir de celui-ci. Pauvre Harry. Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lu et merci merci merci merci encore à Supwood ! _**

**_Vous avez vu Harry commence à ne plus être totalement égaré… Une rebellion ? Sûrement mais pas tout de suite… J'ai hâte d'écrire ce chapitre… Quel châtiment va trouver Voldemort pour une telle incartade hein ? Mystère… Mais le mystère du moment c'est comment mais oui comment Voldemort va conjugué ses pulsions et ses émotions… ? _**

**_La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Gros bisous !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu es faible Harry**

**Réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir**

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_ HP/LV

_Disclaimer_ L'idée de base est à Supwood, et les personnages, le monde d'HP sont à JKR hélas… lol

_Résumé :_ Quand le survivant se fait asservir par le Dark Lord, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Comment reprendre le contrôle d'un corps qui nous échappe ?

**_Note de la fille qui réécrit(Ceres03)_** :** Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy ! Bon. Je m'excuse humblement du retard très important que j'ai pris mais comme tout bon auteur a une excuse je vais vous donner la mienne : je suis partie six semaines en Allemagne (du 11 Novembre au 22 Décembre) et les profs que nous aimons de tout notre cœur au point de régulièrement leur souhaiter des malheurs nous avaient bombarder de devoirs pour avoir des notes pour ce semestre. En plus, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration surtout pour Voldemort, j'étais sortie du personnage… Et je voulais faire le chapitre le PLUS PARFAIT possible surtout pour un tout premier et inaugural lemon version complète. Je préviens aussi, dans ce chapitre il y a un VIOL donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez le chemin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**_Réponse aux Reviews : _**

**_Lilyp et Nepheria : Voici la suite ! _**

**_Paprika Star :Je crois que ce chapitre va signer la totale soumission d'Harry… Pour rejoindre l'idée première de Supwood. Oui, il va entièrement passé sous le pouvoir de Voldemort… _**

**_Anthalès : Oui j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse mais le lemon m'a était difficile à écrire… C'est quand même un viol ce qui complique pas mal les choses… _**

**_Ankara et Amy : Merci pour votre intérêt et puis pour la suite : la voilà ! _**

**_Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des larmes de sang. _**

Harry avait mis toute sa faible énergie au service de ses amis. Oui… Malgré le fait qu'il soit asservi contre son gré et que son cerveau embrumé pensait de plus en plus difficilement, quelque chose en lui grondait. Un murmure, comme celui d'un torrent souterrain qui n'attendait qu'une brèche pour s'exprimer pleinement. Il était exténué et s'était réellement appliqué : il avait fait les poussières avec un soin très particulier, avait frotté le parquet jusqu'à s'écorcher les genoux dessus, et enfin avait ciré soigneusement chaque meuble de la chambre. Bref, il n'avait pas remarqué que la pièce était dans un état que même un elfe de maison n'aurait su lui donner. Mais Harry avait tellement peur, il voulait tellement chasser cette horrible pensée qui l'avait malgré lui tiré de sa torpeur qu'il continuait encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient trop endoloris pour qu'il poursuive.

Il se releva et observa la pièce de son regard d'émeraude. Pour la première depuis longtemps, un très léger sourire éclaira son visage plus émacié et plus terne que jamais.

Il était convaincu que cette fois, oui cette fois il échapperait à ce destin qui s'acharnait sur lui. C'était ainsi. Cela devait changer, changer pour sa survie. Le cœur remplit de nouveau de cet espoir, un espoir qui le trahirait bientôt, il retourna sur son lit comme un automate et attendit. Les minutes semblaient être si longues. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. C'était si stressant de patienter alors qu'on brûlait d'envie de montrer le fruit de son travail. Un travail dont il était si fier en plus…

Finalement, la poignée de la porte fut abaissée. Il était enfin là !

Voldemort entra dans la chambre. Quel moment de soulagement ! Il avait enfin réussi à s'extraire de ces incompétents mais mieux encore, la journée lui avait été des plus frustrantes. Il savait ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre et il avait dû se concentrer sur des rapports qui l'ennuyaient tellement que ses pensées avaient toujours fini par dériver, chose qu'il avait toujours détesté faire. Pour lui il était bien primordial d'être entièrement préoccupé par sa tâche, l'inattention était un crime qu'une créature parfaite ne pouvait commettre : elle devait être toujours aux aguets afin de pouvoir prévoir et fuir en cas de besoin. Ou bien attaquer dans le cas présent. Mais la distraction pouvait être mortelle : il suffisait d'observer la nature pour s'en convaincre…

Première chose qui le frappa : l'état de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi propre. Ce qui techniquement pouvait poser problème. Déjà qu'il admettait avec difficulté de devoir coucher avec Potter. Non le terme exact était « baiser Potter » alors si en plus celui-ci obéissait au point de réduire son plan à néant…

Mais en voilà une idée… Il pouvait toujours vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et il aurait peut être oublié quelque chose. Si tel était le cas alors il aurait sa raison parfaitement justifiée et surtout, SURTOUT il pourrait enfin assouvir cette terrible envie inexpliquée de tenir ce corps frêle contre lui.

Il commença donc à arpenter la chambre. Le parquet était parfait même sous le lit. Les vitres étaient d'une telle propreté que plusieurs oiseaux s'étaient certainement lamentablement écrasés dessus. Ce furent ses conclusions en voyant divers cadavre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait certainement recommencé à chaque fois bien qu'il n'ait pu réellement le faire puisqu'il ne pouvait l'ouvrir… Les meubles brillaient et semblaient être des bois précieux. Et ils l'étaient. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir blesser par la culpabilité… Il eut soudain une idée. Une chose qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu nettoyer autre que les fenêtre puisque les efforts portés dessus étaient largement visibles.

- Harry, appela-t-il.

L'adolescent arriva face à lui, docile. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux montraient encore trop sa fierté, fierté qu'il allait réduire à néant et ce avec un plaisir des plus malsains. Il paierait, oui il paierait pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé dès ses un an. Il allait faire durer le suspens.

- Tu as vraiment bien obéi. Je suis fier de toi… Le parquet est magnifique, les meubles sont vraiment brillants et je dois dire que tu t'es admirablement acquitté de ta tâche.

Il vit ce sourire commencer à naître. La potion s'affaiblissait, c'était vrai. L'heure du repas approchait. Ce serait encore plus amusant s'il était conscient en y réfléchissant. Et puis cela mettrait certainement un peu de piment parce que les poupées de chiffon, ce n'était pas ce qu'appréciait le mage noir. Il eut un léger sourire mais joua son jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Oui tout semble parfait mais… Tout le monde commet des erreurs et je crains que tu n'aies oublié quelque chose.

- Qu'ai-je oublié Maître ?

La voix du jeune homme chevrotait, trahissant son angoisse. Voldemort approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et passa un doigt sur la surface du haut. Il regarda et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire grandement désolé collé à ses lèvres.

- Hé bien… Le dessus de la porte… La porte fait techniquement partie de la chambre…Je suis navré Harry. Tu n'as pas respecté notre contrat…

Il jubilait devant sa proie, une proie complètement hagarde et terrifiée. Harry finit par murmurer un faible « non », ce qui n'échappa certainement pas à son maître.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir entendu ce que tu as dit Harry…

C'était une voix sourde, menaçante. De plus, il insista bien sur le prénom comme pour forcer le courageux gryffondor à revenir dans la réalité.

- J'ai dit non, répéta Harry plus fort.

Ce fut comme-ci une force liée à ses émotions le libérait peu à peu de l'emprise de cette potion. Il releva ses yeux verts et les braqua dans ceux incandescents de Voldemort.

- La porte était fermée. Je ne pouvais pas faire les poussières là ! C'est injuste ! J'ai tenu ma part du marché !

- Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai bien dit toute la chambre. Si tu n'as pas pensé à mettre dans les termes « porte non-comprise » sois certain que je me serais volontiers passé de ce type de punition… Mais tu as désobéi et toute désobéissance mérite une punition.

- Non !Laissez-moi ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais laissez-moi en paix !

Harry avait couru se mettre à genoux aux pieds du Lord. Il s'était agrippé à ses jambes dans le vain espoir de pouvoir échapper à ce malheur qui se profilait depuis l'horizon. Le pire, c'était qu'il était absolument prêt à tout tant qu'on ne le toucherait pas. Des larmes trempèrent ses joues puis son T-shirt et il suppliait son tyran de bien vouloir lui accorder sa clémence, pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois.

- S'il vous plaît ! Ne faîtes pas ça !plaida-t-il piteusement.

- Mais si je ne le fais pas, je devrais tuer l'un de tes amis… Et tu ne le veux pas, je me trompe ? répondit le Lord plus que comblé de voir son esclave aussi soumis même sans potion.

Il devait détruire cette pulsion et cette chose étrange qui émergeait en lui dès qu'il pensait à Harry, il devait le détruire sinon il risquait de tout perdre. Et la défaite était un mot qui ne devait plus faire partie de son vocabulaire, jamais ! Il mesurait chaque mot de sa réponse, observant les effets des plus délicieux à regarder : les épaules s'étaient affaissées, la tête rentrée afin de se recentrer sur ses pensées et enfin une réponse qui ne venait pas parce qu'il savait que jamais il n'abandonnerait ses amis. Voldemort remit Harry debout et lui souleva le menton. « Je crois que tu as fait ton choix. Tes amis t'en seront probablement éternellement reconnaissants s'ils savaient ce que tu sacrifies pour eux… Mais désormais, tu vas devoir subir ta réprimande. »

Très bien. Harry avait fermé les yeux ce qui à la fois aller compliquer l'affaire et à la fois non. L'aîné entreprit donc de reprendre son contrôle sur son esclave. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et appela son rival. Ce dernier s'approcha, courbé par le poids de cet événement qui le marquerait et le détruirait à jamais.

- Harry… J'imagines que tu sais au moins comment ça fonctionne ? Sinon je vais vraiment être très déçu… Et je risque de m'énerver et d'aller plus loin que prévu. Parce que comme tu le sais, je cherche à t'aider… A trouver une punition qui ne soit pas trop dure pour toi.

Il mentait effrontément et le savait. Il faisait tout comme ça l'arrangeait LUI et n'aidait certainement pas le jeune garçon, et puis quoi encore ? C'était lui le vainqueur et tout le monde sait que c'est toujours le pouvoir du plus fort qui l'emporte. Cette raison se suffisait à elle même pour expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il voulait le toucher psychologiquement.

- … Oui… , lui répondit une très petite voix.

Harry ne l'avait jamais fait à un homme avant alors à vrai dire il était pas rassuré. Déjà, il ignorait comment ça se passait car il avait toujours été hétérosexuel à la base. Il ne pensait même pas que ce type de relation puisse exister ! Il était pétrifié et croisa le regard de son Maître qui souriait, sarcastique. Pourquoi se moquait-il de lui ? Il voulait l'aider mais Harry ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il voulait lui faire subir ça ! C'était injuste, totalement injuste et infondé ! S'il voulait l'aider, qu'il le laisse tranquille et libère ses amis. C'était aussi si simple que cela alors pourquoi s'acharner encore sur lui ?

- Hé bien fais ! Je ne vais pas attendre 100 ans …

Une saute d'humeur qui fit réagir le Gryffondor au quart de tour. Il approcha plus vite et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Lord Voldemort. Il leva des yeux incertains vers son mentor, attendant une indication qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Tu ne crois pas que JE vais me déshabiller ?

Harry comprit le message. Il baissa les yeux et entreprit d'ouvrir le pantalon de son aîné. Ses mains tremblaient et ses doigts s'emmêlaient sans réussir à défaire correctement le bouton. Voldemort voyant cela était clairement amusé mais décida dans sa grande générosité d'aider son esclave. Il défit le bouton. Inutile de dire qu'il connaissait déjà une érection digne de ce nom grâce à la seule pensée que ce fichu fantasme allait se réaliser. Ensuite, il serait en paix. Harry se saisit maladroitement de la verge et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il était maladroit dans ses gestes tant la peur et la sensation d'obligation et de répulsion se combattaient chacune leur tour dans son cœur tourmenté. Il vit le froncement de sourcils et perçut le soupir d'exaspération.

- Franchement Harry… Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part… Tu ne t'es jamais branlé ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues en feu et baissa les yeux, coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. C'est à dire, il n'était pas si innocent mais tout son monde, son système de croyances était renversé : pour lui les relations sexuelles n'existaient qu'entre un homme et une femme. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il était possible de dérogé à cette « règle ». Il ignorait même comment l'on pouvait être attiré par le corps d'un homme !Mais son état psychologique avait évolué. Certes, on l'avait drogué mais il avait une espèce de conscience tout de même. S'il voulait survivre, il devait apprendre à aimer. Pour sauver ses amis. Ce fut ce mode de pensées qui enclencha un nouveau comportement : il remis plus franchement sa main autour du sexe de son aîné et commença des mouvements plus francs et vigoureux. Il concentra son attention autour du gland rougit qu'il caressait avec un pouce. Il sentit une main plonger dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffés encore plus que leur état naturel déjà réputé pour leur aspect « en bataille ». Le jeune garçon crut comprendre ce qu'il devait faire à présent un peu plus pour espérer être plus ou moins sauvé. Il était certainement une chose affligeante de voir ce soupçon d'espoir vain dans son regard émeraude. Une chose qui ne fit qu'exacerber le désir du lord. Depuis qu'Harry se montrait plus entreprenant, il prenait un réel plaisir. Harry qui d'ailleurs continuait son traitement sur le bâton de chair qui était devenu beaucoup plus dur et volumineux que quelques minutes auparavant. Il approcha ses lèvres du membre dressé avant de finalement sortir sa langue et de la passer timidement et lentement sur la peau sensibilisé par les traitements précédents.

- Oh Harry, murmura Voldemort, totalement conquis par le jeune homme.

Oui mais voilà, il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouir maintenant. Heureusement avec les années, il avait appris à se maîtriser. Il écarta le jeune homme de lui avant de le plaquer au mur. Il commença à l'embrasser de manière sauvage, sans aucun sentiment envers son esclave. Les vêtements furent déchirés sans autre forme de procès. Il glissa ses doigts sur le torse de son vis à vis et il finit par dériver dans le cou. Il trouva bien vite le nerf sensible qui déclencha un gémissement ou une plainte, sur le moment il ne saurait dire. Il plaça l'une de ses jambes entre celles d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait aucune érection et ça c'était vraiment ennuyeux.

- Il va falloir être un peu plus coopératif…

- Ne me faites pas de mal…Par pitié !

Il vit les larmes couler des yeux émeraudes. Et il en fut étrangement ému. Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, comme hors du temps.

- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Harry. Et je…

- NON ! Ne dites pas ça ! Par pitié ! C'est trop injuste !

- Je suis désolé…

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Une partie de lui serait prête à se mettre à genoux pour ne plus le voir pleurer et le voir sourire mais comment ? Il l'ignorait. De toutes façons, la seconde était bien plus forte et elle commandait bien de détruire cette source d'ennui. Mais l'était-il encore dans cet état ? Et puis il pourrait toujours prendre avantage…

- Je vais essayer… Harry. Alors fermes les yeux et détends toi.

Le garçon obéit et Voldemort reprit là où il en était avant d'être interrompu. Il déposa des baisers fiévreux le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Il caressa le torse qu'il avait réussi à rendre moins osseux depuis sa sortie des cachots. Il frissonnait d'impatience mais Harry ne réagissait pas assez. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout non plus.

- Harry… Si tu ne nous aides pas, on ne va pas y arriver. Enfin pas de manière agréable pour toi, expliqua le Lord.

Il lui mordilla de nouveau le cou et descendit l'une de ses mains avant de la remonter entraînant le T-shirt du jeune homme. Puis, il passa ses doigts entre la peau et l'élastique qui permettait (et encore) au pantalon de tenir. Finalement, il abaissa le tout, entraînant le boxer par la même occasion. Ses yeux carmins se rouvrirent et observèrent le corps tremblotant qui se tenait en face d'eux. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il embrassa de nouveau Harry.

Et puis, sentant qu'il en avait marre d'attendre, et surtout parce que faire plaisir à ce morveux lui sembla soudain aussi absurde que la mort, il se rappela son but premier. Et un nouveau sentiment prit le dessus. Enfin… Il allait le détruire totalement. Il allait le briser et une fois que ce sera fait, il sera enfin en paix avec ces satanées pulsions qui le frustre et le rendent de très mauvaise humeur. Chaque être humain aspirait au bonheur, et lui en tant qu'être, il voulait être heureux et voir tous ses rêves devenir réalité et enfin écraser entièrement cette résistance des plus affligeantes et gênantes.

Sans prévenir, il souleva Harry contre le mur. Il sentit qu'il se tendait sous ce geste en rien affectueux mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche rougie par les baisers et Voldemort sentit que pour lui, il fallait désormais passer aux choses sérieuses. Il ne prépara pas Harry, pourquoi encore perdre du temps avec ça ? Il l'empala sur son sexe dressé sans autre forme de cérémonie. Un cri de douleur déchirant lui parvint aux oreilles et un sourire des plus sadiques se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Souffres Harry… Souffres autant que tu m'as fait souffrir.

L'anneau de chair était étroitement resserré autour du pénis du mage noir qui savourait particulièrement cette sensation. Il était si étroit… Aucun de ses mangemorts n'étaient aussi bons… Un râle de plaisir quitta ses lèvres. Le meilleur de tout, se fut de sentir un liquide chaud sur sa chair. Le petit saignait… Que c'était bon ! Les pleurs de douleurs faisaient tressauter le corps chétif du brun. Les muscles de son anus se contractait, donnant bien plus de plaisir à celui qui l'avait forcé.

- Vous m'aviez promis…

- Oh Harry… Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient… Par Merlin, ce que tu es bon !

Il commença un mouvement de va et vient qui accéléra très rapidement. Le brun le suppliait d'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien. La jouissance arriva bien vite. Il se retira et laissa sa marionnette s'écrouler contre le mur. Il l'avait détruit. Un intense sentiment de joie et de satisfaction l'envahit et il entra dans sa salle de bain.

Harry, toujours contre le mur, souhaitait mourir plus que tout. Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant de mal ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé ! Il n'avait jamais voulu être marqué ou être un héros ! Il avait mal, il saignait, il se sentait sali, déshonoré, bon à rien. Il s'était fait violé et n'avait pu se défendre. Il allait rester ici et avoir mal, être sali encore et encore et encore. Il entendit des pas mais ne réagit pas. Il restait là, immobile. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

- Vas te laver. Je n'aime pas les souillons…

Il tenta de se lever mais il avait bien trop mal. L'autre le saisit violemment par le bras et le jeta sans ménagement dans la salle de bain. Harry regarda autour de lui et la honte qui l'assaillit le fit pleurer à chaude larmes. Personne ne le sauverait ! Personne ne viendrait le libérer de ces Ténèbres. Personne ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui. Il entra sous la douche et commença à se laver sans réelle envie. Mais il avait l'impression que Voldemort était toujours sur lui ou en lui, il ne savait pas trop comment décrire cette sensation. Quoiqu'il en soit, il commença à se frotter de plus en plus jusqu'au sang.

Il n'entendit pas Voldemort entrer, s'inquiétant d'un possible suicide par noyade. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jet s'arrêta et il fut reconduit dans sa chambre, où il resta enfermé. L'obscurité était désormais sa seule amie.

**Je suis encore désolée pour le retard mais j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. On aime bien cette espèce de négation de Voldemort vis à vis d'Harry. Chacun est prisonnier d'un monde finalement… Je trouve cette vision très dure mais si réelle. Je voulais l'originalité pour me lancer dans une histoire avec Voldemort. Souvent, de l'amour né entre Harry et lui mais ici c'est je pense impossible. C'est quand même le meurtrier de ses parents et aussi celui qui le fait souffrir et Harry c'est la représentation de l'échec pour Voldy voilà pourquoi il veut le détruire. Il ne saura jamais qu'il a aimé d'une quelquonque façon. Je voulais utiliser le syndrome de Stockholm mais il ne peut fonctionner dans ce cas là : l'agresseur ne doit pas haïr la victime ou avoir de sentiments négatifs envers elle, c'est donc bien raté ! Je compte donc utiliser la philosophie : le plus fort abuse et le faible se plie et un jour il pourra vaincre le plus fort. Peut-être. Hum j'ai des idées encore mais nous verrons…Biz. Et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez par le système des reviews ! (J'espère aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre… Et il y aura probablement un nouveau lemon…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu es faible Harry**

**Réécriture de Voldemort au pouvoir**

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_ HP/LV

_Disclaimer_ L'idée de base est à Supwood, et les personnages, le monde d'HP sont à JKR hélas… lol

_Résumé :_ Quand le survivant se fait asservir par le Dark Lord, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Comment reprendre le contrôle d'un corps qui nous échappe ?

**_Note de la fille qui réecrit (Ceres03) : Nous sommes normalement à la moitié de cette histoire… Je dois dire qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à écrire… Harry est complètement détruit et va finir d'une sale manière… Je rejoins le plan de Supwood avec la mission sauvetage… Peut être un Mpreg en plus (il me donnerait un bon chapitre si je le fais). Hum… Bon ce chapitre là est plutôt une transition pour Voldemort… Vous verrez !Merci encore Supwood de m'avoir permi de reprendre ton histoire parce qu'elle a un grand potentiel !Je continue de le penser en tous cas !_**

Réponse aux reviews « anonymes »:

Mistycal : Ta review me fait chaud au cœur ! En tous cas voilà la suite (eh oui les vacances aident). Je suis heureuse si l'écriture en tant que style te plaît. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile quand on débute dans le lemon mais je compte progresser et tes encouragements sont vraiment agréables ! Merci encore

Anthales : Voldemort n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un enfant de cœur… ' Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour Harry… C'est que je ne suis pas une sadique sans cœur… Enfin pas toujours. C'est pourquoi je met parfois du temps : penser comme Voldemort n'est pas toujours facile surtout celui là ! Merci pour ta review !

Amy : Oula !! Ta review me destabilise mais merci beaucoup ! N'oublions pas quand même que le scénario principal vient de Supwood donc pour le côté recherché ce sont ses idées avant tout… Mais tu voulais peut être parler d'autres choses… Peu importe merci quand même beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Playmouse :Le Mpreg… La grande question… A laquelle je laisse un mystère. Il me semble avoir mis une méthode contraceptive comme Supwood mais après tout le 100 n'existant pas, je ne sais toujours pas… Et je te dirai rien pour le suspens… (oops me suis vendue…) Non sérieusement je ne sais pas encore ! ' Mais je dirai que sur une échelle de 100 j'ai du 60 pour… Après … Cela dépend de l'évolution de l'histoire… Si j'ai les grandes lignes, il y a beaucoup d'improvisation alors… On verra où l'histoire nous mènera… Merci pour ta review !

Khaorye : Merci ! Ben voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Chapitre 5 : Changement de stratégie et nouvelle lubie 

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que Harry s'était vu forcé par Lord Voldemort. L'adolescent était plus que brisé. Il avait finalement compris que oui, il était entièrement à la merci de Voldemort et que désormais, toute lutte était inutile. Il devait quitter ce corps. Partir loin. Partir loin et ne plus jamais revenir…

A peine cette décision fut-elle prise que ses yeux émeraudes perdirent toute étincelle de vie. Son corps semblait ne plus être qu'une coquille vide, une machine qui ne bougeait que par des signaux nerveux de survie. Plus rien ne respirait la vitalité et le caractère rebelle du Survivant. Il avait longtemps ressassé ce qui s'était passé. Il revoyait chaque scène avec le même profond dégoût, la même peur irrationnelle et la colère ne n'avoir pu se défendre. Il était indigne. Il avait couché avec le meurtrier de ses parents. Il était déshonoré. Il était la pute de Voldemort et encore, elles étaient au moins payé elles… Lui, lui il était totalement esclave. Ces pensées étaient bien trop douloureuses pour lui alors… Alors il décida que tout devait finir. Il avait caché sa tête dans ses bras et s'était agrippé les cheveux. Un geste qui avait tout de désespéré. Tout était fini désormais. Il partait pour de bon. Peu importait dorénavant de vivre ou de mourir.

Ce fut donc dans cet état quasi-léthargique que Voldemort le trouva. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. A vrai dire, il avait soigneusement ignoré Harry. Il ne l'avait même pas revu depuis ce moment là. Il pensait que désormais cette passion absurde se serait évanouie une fois le désir assouvi… Mais force fut de constaté que cela avait empiré !

Voldemort, déconcerté face à ce constat, convoqua Lucius. Il savait que l'homme serait de bon conseil mais aussi qu'il possédait une culture à toutes épreuves. Il pourrait probablement lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante à ce problème, du moins il l'espérait ardemment.

- Vois-tu Lucius, je pensais qu'après avoir eu ce que je voulais, je pourrai passer à autre chose mais… Il se trouve qu'il est toujours là ! s'exclama-t-il face à ce désir qui était revenu le tarauder bien trop tôt.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Maître, mais, il vit dans une pièce à côté de vous alors…commença Lucius, visiblement gêné que son Maître n'y ait pas pensé. Maître, vous savez, vous ne pourrais pas… Passer à autre chose s'il est… Là.

- Je parle de libido, Lucius, pas de folie…Je sais qu'il est là, c'est moi qui l'y ait amené ! Je parle de mes… Envies très peu catholiques qui sont revenus depuis cette fameuse expérience…

- Oh… reprit Lucius, comprenant soudain la gravité de la situation. Déjà un Voldemort en colère, c'était difficile à supporter alors un Voldemort qui désirait… Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner. Il sembla jauger le problème avant de s'avancer dans un raisonnement qui, l'espérait-il, ne ferait pas naître des excès d'humeur chez le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. « Hé bien, il semblerait que vous connaissiez le malheur de l'être humain, Maître. Le désir est une chose à laquelle tous les mortels sont soumis. L'assouvir satisfait la faim un moment mais le désir qui suit risque d'être plus grand. On en veut toujours plus. »

- Que dois-je faire alors pour ne plus le désirer ?

- La… « relation » s'est-elle déroulée comme dans vos « rêves » ?

- … Pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préoccuper de son plaisir…

- Hé bien si vous réalisez les choses comme vous les voyez dans votre tête, peut-être que ce désir disparaîtra.

- Et si un autre vient et le concerne encore ?

- Vous le réaliserez …

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je risque d'être « dépendant » de lui à présent ? demanda Voldemort avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux avant qu'ils ne reflètent les soucis que lui posaient encore ce fichu garnement sans cervelle.

- Mais cette relation est établie depuis que vous aviez lié son destin au vôtre, Maître.

- Reste que tout ceci est problé…

Un hibou arriva dans la pièce, se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit sa patte de manière digne, tout en trahissant son impatience de retourner à la volière pour enfin se reposer. Lucius vint défaire le parchemin, prenant garde à ne pas se faire mordre par le volatile d'humeur orageuse et le tendit à Voldemort. Ce dernier l'ouvrit négligemment mais au fil de sa lecture, on voyait bien qu'il y prêtait de plus en plus d'attention. Ses yeux carmins s'allumèrent d'une lueur de rage bien particulière. En effet, elle était auparavant réservée à Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne meure dans d'affreuses souffrances à cause de la potion qu'il avait pris soin de rendre irréversible et surtout mortelle pour celui qui aurait le courage de la boire. Un attrape Gryffondor qui n'avait bien entendu pas échoué… Loin de là ! Lucius s'était reculé vivement. « Ces chiens sont toujours en vie ! Lucius ! Amènes-moi Lestrange tout de suite ! Et fait venir Harry », déclara le lord avec une voix si froide qu'elle fit frissonner le mangemort. Jamais Lucius ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi auparavant. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Il tressaillit et s'empressa d'exécuter les ordres qu'on lui avait donné.

Harry restait comme depuis son arrivée ici, assis sur son lit, à attendre que les heures passent. Le temps était devenu long pour lui au début de sa captivité, mais à présent, il n'en ressentait plus les effets. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne sursauta pas. Sa volonté de ne plus exister dans cette réalité le maintenait loin du monde extérieur, ses sens étaient pratiquement endormis. Il patientait simplement. Il attendait que toute cette histoire se termine. Sa porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Il reconnut les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy, quelque part en lui mais plus rien ne l'atteignait désormais. Il n'avait même plus besoin d'une potion pour être une âme vide. Une pensée amère vint effleurer son esprit embrumé :au moins il leur permettait d'économiser du temps et des ingrédients…

- Potter ! Le Maître vous demande en urgence dans le Hall. Dépêchez-vous !

Le corps se mût avec une lenteur tempérée et il avança vers la lumière qui ne représentait plus l'espoir pour lui. Sa peau auparavant hâlée était devenue extrêmement pâle durant sa captivité : il fallait dire qu'il n'était jamais sorti et que le soleil n'avait plus brillé depuis longtemps... Ses yeux virent le regard inquiet et compatissant du père de Drago posé sur lui mais il n'en fut pas troublé. Il était ailleurs, et c'était certainement bien meilleur que d'être conscient de ce monde là !

- Potter… Vous…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais très vite, elle fut oubliée. Elle faisait partie de ce monde extérieur auquel il n'appartenait plus. Il se laissa guider, percevant des murmures qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir et fut conduit au pied de Voldemort. Il vit le regard indifférent de ce dernier être traversé par un éclair d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Il était une ombre. Rien qu'une ombre. Qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle percevait, et ne savait plus ce qu'était la réalité. Mais une voix connue se fit entendre…

- Tiens, Bébé Potter ! Maître ! Laissez-le moi !

- Bellatrix, je te conseille de te taire, la coupa froidement Voldemort.

- Mais …

- Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de te taire, répéta Voldemort en appuyant sur chaque mot. Potter est un invité. De plus, je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient. Lucius, restes avec Harry.

- Bien Maître.

- Bellatrix… Peux-tu me dire ce qui était arrivé à Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black ?

- Je les ai tué, Maître.

- De quelle manière ?

- Avec l'Avada, Maître.

- Donc un sort auquel seule une personne ici présente a pu survivre…C'est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire, Lestrange ?

- Oui Maître, assura la femme de nouveau.

- Pourtant… Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Severus qui les a vu vivants il y a à peine une heure, commença le mage noir en observant la réaction de Bellatrix. Il la vit se décomposer et la peur envahir son regard. Oh oui, elle pouvait avoir peur !

- Je… Maître, je, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer mais elle fut vite réduite de nouveau au silence.

- Tu m'as donc menti… Tu es décevante…

- Mais j'ai bien tué la Weasley ! se défendit-elle en criant.

- Tu m'as trahi, Bellatrix. Mais je suis certain que quelqu'un doit encore plus t'en vouloir que moi. L'as-tu entendu Harry ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle avait tué Ginny Weasley. Ta… Petite amie il me semble… Enfin elle l'était… Avant qu'elle ne la tue pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle avait osé dire que tu la sauverais et que tu me détruirais. Ah et elle avait ajouté que Bellatrix était une « vieille pute ». L'association des deux mots avaient apparemment, dans leur entière vérité, mis en colère Lestrange ici présente…

Harry eut un frémissement et ce fut assez pour Lord Voldemort. Harry pouvait encore être Harry s'il réussissait à le mettre en colère. Il faisait exprès d'appuyer sur certains points pour le faire réagir. Il n'aimait pas du tout avoir une marionnette complètement soumise. Le jeu n'avait plus rien de drôle !

- Ne veux-tu pas la punir pour ce crime ? Tu dois avoir si mal… Je veux dire… Ginny est bien morte. Elle était l'une de mes prisonnières et … N'est-ce pas de l'abus de pouvoir ? Elle n'a pas respecté mes ordres… Et maintenant elle a tué ton seul amour… Et a osé prétendre avoir tué ton parrain, ta seule famille, et ce loup garou que tu prends pour … Un autre membre de ta famille…

Une lueur de rage revint habité le regard d'émeraude.

- Vous avez aussi tué mes parents !

- Je ne vais pas contester ce fait, mais elle, elle a tué la fille que tu… « Aimais »… N'as-tu pas envie de la venger ? Ne t'a-t-elle pas déjà assez fait souffrir ? Dis lui Bella. Dis lui comment tu l'as tué. C'est un ordre. Peut être que je me montrerai clément envers toi par la suite.

- Je l'ai torturé, commença-t-elle. Elle voulait croire en sa possible rédemption. Je l'ai torturé avec le doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Mais elle me hurlait toujours ces insultes alors j'ai entrepris de la vider de son sang. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez rapide et dans un accès de colère, je lui ai lancé l'avada…

Harry poussa un hurlement et voulut se jeter sur la femme qui venait d'avouer ce crime en face de lui mais Lucius, à la force d'une seule main, sut le retenir par le col de son T-shirt.

- Non Harry, murmura doucement le sorcier qui l'avait asservi, le fait est que tu vas avoir le droit d'utiliser la magie… Regardes…Accio, baguette.

- Non Maître ! Par pitié ! Pardonnez-moi mon erreur ! Je pensais que c'était eux !

- Tu pensais ? Tu n'es pas ici pour penser mais pour agir !

- Ils m'ont trompé !

- Non. Je vais dire à Harry ce qui s'est passé. Elle s'est fait lamentablement piégée et a menti pour protéger sa misérable vie en pensant que cela ne se serait jamais su ! Mais elle s'est trompée. Severus s'est toujours méfié de toi ! Encore une fois, son jugement s'est montré particulièrement avisé ! déclara Voldemort en tendant la baguette à son esclave. Vas-y Harry… Montres moi ce dont tu es réellement capable !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait plus de magie… Il n'y avait plus accès depuis son arrivée ici, le Lord l'aurait-il oublié ? Et puis, s'il entendait l'ordre, il n'avait pas la force d'y obéir.

- Maître… Je crains qu'il ne soit trop faible pour… La tuer, avança précautionneusement Lucius qui ne comprenait pas ce comportement de la part de son Maître. Il avait muselé la magie d'Harry… Etait-ce une façon de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ici ? De le détruire un peu plus ?

- Dommage… En ce cas, je vais le faire…

Bellatrix connut mille et un tourments avant d'être finalement exécutée. Du sang avait giclé sur Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas reculé comme Lucius. Non, il ne fut qu'un témoin silencieux dont les yeux étaient fixés sur Bellatrix. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait, mieux qu'il n'aurait fait lui. Après ce spectacle particulièrement sanglant que Lucius qualifierait plus tard comme de la « pire boucherie jamais observée sur cette planète », Voldemort reconduit Harry dans ses appartements. La brève lueur aperçue s'était déjà évanouie, ce qui irrita largement le mage noir. Cependant, il ne dit rien.

Une fois dans la chambre, il renvoya Harry dans la sienne et il put se mettre à réfléchir. Le fait était que le garçon était totalement détruit. Ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité était enfin arrivé. Oui mais étrangement, cela ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. C'était la fin d'un jeu, la fin d'une histoire. Il ne connaîtrait plus le plaisir de détruire ce qui lui semblait être fait pour tenir. Il ne verrait plus des rebellions inutiles qui pourtant donnaient un certain piquant. L'histoire était finie, l'Histoire était faite. De sombres pensées et la sensation de perte avaient envahi l'esprit du sorcier qui cherchait une solution capable de le satisfaire.

Celle qui lui vint le répugnait particulièrement. Il finit par se décider à convoquer Lucius et Severus pour avoir encore quelques conseils. Il quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le jeune homme assit sur le lit de la pièce d'à côté mais toutes ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers lui.

- Lucius, Severus… Harry est détruit.

- Vous avez donc réussi ce que vous aviez prévu…

- Certes, Severus mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas aussi… Satisfait que je l'aurai pensé…

- Comment voudriez-vous qu'il soit ?rétorqua le maître des potions.

- Il était plus drôle… Avant… Et puis le forcé n'a rien de si… Je veux dire…

- Vous le voudriez… Coopératif ?

- Exactement Lucius. Je sais que si je lui demande il le fera mais avoir une marionnette sous contrôle n'est pas très amusant au final…

- Vu l'état de Potter, Maître il ne reste pas beaucoup de solution, reprit Malfoy senior.

- Severus ?

- Il existe certes des potions mais s'il ne la boit pas, il sera … Dans cet état dans lequel vous l'avez mis… D'autres part, il faudra renouveler la contraception de…

- Non. La potion d'abord… Mais je ne veux pas d'un leurre…

Il continua à expliquer aux deux hommes ce qu'il attendait réellement de son futur Harry. Il entra très tard dans ses appartements et se coucha sans même aller voir le gamin. Il savait que s'il le voyait, il ne résisterait pas.

Et il ne voulait pas voir en face de lui une chose qui semblait « morte » car oui, Harry était bien mort. Il l'effrayait. Se mentir à soi même ne servait à rien et la peur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Harry arriver dans le Hall était bien réelle. La mort ne devait pas entrer d'elle même chez lui mais être invitée. Quand il tuait un mangemort, il avait le pouvoir sur la mort. Mais si Harry laissait son âme mourir, alors la mort avait le pouvoir sur lui puisqu'il ne contrôlait plus totalement l'adolescent.

La nuit fut difficile. Le mage noir se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans vraiment pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Finalement, l'aube se leva et l'on frappa à la porte. Voldemort ouvrit un œil irrité. Il venait seulement de s'endormir. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Voir Severus le calma aussitôt.

- La potion est prête, Maître.

- Déjà ?

- Mon dévouement envers vous est indéniable. Il m'a été facile de trouver l'équation permettant un rendu plus rapide que les 3 mois prévus.

- Comment fonctionne-t-elle exactement ?

- Potter sera … Consentant pendant les rapports et donc plus actif que ce qu'il serait si vous tentiez quoique ce soit…

- Et pour les deux autres problèmes ?

- J'ai ajouté l'ingrédient nécessaire pour régler ce point là, Maître. Mais j'ignore s'il va récupérer sa « vie ». Vous avez apparemment bien réussi votre objectif… Comme toujours. Il vous faudra attendre trois jours encore cependant avant de pouvoir… Intéragir avec lui.

- Il y a des fois où je préfèrerai faire des erreurs… Mais le peu d'erreur que je fais le concerne toujours… Crois-tu au « destin » Severus ?soupira le sorcier.

- Cela dépend de la vision que l'on a du futur Maître… Mais en considérant certains pouvoir de prédiction connus on ne peut que supposer son existence.

- Je commence seulement à voir les choses de cette manière… Je pensais que chacun écrivait son destin et donc son futur. Que rien n'était écrit mais que nos actions parfois imprévisible pouvaient bien changer cet avenir. Après tout ne suis-je pas parti de rien ? Qui aurait imaginé à mon époque que je serai devenu si puissant ? Personne. Maintenant, je me dis que toutes actions donnent peut être une ligne conductrice pour l'avenir mais il y a des probabilités pour que cet avenir soit … Ou pas. Severus… murmura le mage noir d'une voix maîtrisée pourtant habitée par la crainte. « Et si nous le perdions ? »

Pendant cet exposé sur la vision de la destinée, Voldemort avait contourné Severus et se rapprocher dans le dos de ce dernier, attendant une réponse réconfortante.

- Vous ne le perdrez pas, Maître.

Le mangemort sentit les bras du sorcier se refermer autour de sa taille. Son souffle chaud heurtait sa nuque à chaque respiration. Severus comprit bien une chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Peut être que Lucius avait des soupçons mais cela paraissait tellement incroyable que le maître des potions n'osait y penser. Finalement, Harry lui volait encore quelque chose. Il ne s'était jamais montré amical envers lui parce qu'il savait et sentait au fond de lui la passion qu'il déclenchait chez son Maître. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une obsession qui disparaîtrait bien vite mais la réalité était là. S'il y avait une pute quelque part, c'était lui, pas Potter. Il sentit les baiser fiévreux que lui donnait Voldemort et un gémissement de plaisir quitta ses lèvres bien malgré lui. Le lord chuchotait son nom, le faisant frémir de désir, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mangemort.

- Je suis fatigué, Severus. Elle me prend une chose alors que je ne le veux pas.

- Vous voulez séparer son âme ?demanda Severus, inquiet de comprendre que son Maître parlait bien évidemment de la Mort.

- Non… Non il est bien trop faible. Son âme éclaterait comme du verre si j'y touchais de cette manière. J'ai déjà cherché. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé…

- Je vous aiderai …

- Tu le fais déjà. Severus… M'es-tu fidèle ?

- Oui Maître.

- M'aimes-tu ?

- … Vous connaissez la réponse à cette question Maître.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier. Il comprenait très bien le manège de Severus. Il ignorait quelle réponse il valait mieux donner alors il laissait son Maître croire en la réponse qu'il attendait à sa question. Il était amusé et son humeur tantôt morose le quitta immédiatement et se décida cette fois de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Severus. Il défit la robe de sorcier de Severus tout en mordillant le nerf si sensible qui se trouvait sur le cou de celui-ci. Les gémissements de plaisir s'intensifièrent et Voldemort se plaqua un peu plus contre son amant. Il laissait s'égarer ses mains sur le torse pâle qui s'offrait progressivement à sa vue au fur et à mesure que les boutons de la chemise noire sautaient et tombaient un à un sur le sol. Il aimait ça : mélanger sensualité et violence. Cela donnait plus de piment à l'acte en lui même. Il finit par défaire le pantalon de son serviteur avant de le pousser vers le fauteuil qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Il entama un long mouvement de va et vient sur la verge du professeur de Poudlard le plus craint et respecté, le faisant languir, s'arrêtant toujours lorsque la jouissance était proche d'arriver. Il sentait la frustration de son amant et s'en délectait. Ce pouvoir était si enivrant ! Mais lui même commençait à perdre patience et finalement, il poussa brusquement Severus contre le dossier et entra de lui sans même penser à le préparer. Pourquoi faire après tout ? Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre mais le râle de plaisir qu'émit le Lord le couvrit. Il entama un mouvement rapide, entrant et sortant de l'anneau de chair maltraité, jusqu'à ce qu'une rivière rouge se mêle à sa semence. Et alors qu'il jouissait, il murmura un nom qui n'échappa pas à Severus : « Harry ».

- Rhabilles-toi. Je dois parler avec mon esclave, annonça Voldemort qui avait nettoyé la pièce.

Il attendit que son mangemort ait disparu en pensant qu'étrangement, il n'avait jamais agit de cette manière avec Severus. Habituellement, il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ait aussi du plaisir mais là… C'était comme si Severus n'avait été là que pour combler, juste un corps… Son regard carmin s'assombrit et il se jura de faire quelque chose pour ne pas perdre la fidélité de son mangemort. Il devait faire très attention à ça. Et puis… Il l'avait traité comme Harry la dernière fois… C'était juste qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange avec le jeune homme, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Résultat, il n'avait aucune patience et la peur de reconnaître ce sentiment étrange le poussait à agir dans l'exact contraire ce qu'il souhaitait faire au départ. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous mais il préférait ne pas s'y attardait : c'était une perte de temps qu'il ne pouvait se permettre !

Il observa la fiole posée sur la table et un sourire plein d'espoir étira ses lèvres. Cette fois, Harry lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Totalement. Sans altérer sa conscience du monde qui le refermait et le rendait complètement inerte, non, il serait vivant et il vivrait sa vie avec lui. Il appela enfin Harry, assuré qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus maintenant qu'il avait déjà satisfait ses pulsions.

Le jeune homme apparu en face de lui, le regard toujours aussi vide. Voldemort lui tendit la fiole et lui ordonna de la boire, ce que fit évidemment le brun aux yeux émeraudes. Il devait maintenant ne plus entrer dans cette pièce pendant trois jours, le temps que ce puissant mélange fasse effet…

**_Comme vous le voyez… Voldemort n'est pas si méchant que dans l'original… Je lui ajoute seulement un petit problème psychologique, histoire de le rendre plus complexe… Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plein de luxure… Mais chhhhhhhht ! Sinon j'espère que celui-ci vous a plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _**

**_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite vu que j'ai deux autres fics en court… uhuh ! On va se débrouiller pour gérer tout ça ! Mais des examens arrivent aussi alors… Faut aussi réviser un peu tout de même !_**


End file.
